


'cause your pussy is a wonderland

by MxBBadperson



Series: queen of my heart [2]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/F, LESBIAN PUSSY EATING [dabs], Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, daniel is so smitten with sean oh my god, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: queen of my heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	'cause your pussy is a wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> danielle's hm 17? while sean's 24

Danielle kissed Sean, winding the tips of Sean's hair down her finger. She stepped back. She licked her lips. Strawberry. Sean was looking at her skin flushed. Danielle kissed her again, sweeter this time. She looked Sean up and down approvingly. Sean was wearing black shirt and miniskirt. Danielle moved down. 

She knelt on the floor. It was dirty and her knees were bare but at this moment she didn't care. She reached the for the button and pulled the zipper down. Danielle hooked her finger on the waistband of Sean's panties. She pulled it and her skirt down Sean's thighs. 

Sean opened her legs wider. Danielle moved the scratchy hair away then ran her tongue down Sean's pussy. Sean's hips twitching. 'Stay still,' Danielle murmured. 

'Trying,' Sean gasped. Danielle pulled her open with her fingers. She licked her clit then sucked on it. Sean moaned, high and breathy. Danielle slid her tongue then curled it. She slid it out. Danielle circled Sean's clit with her tongue then went between licking it and sucking on it. The soft sounds Sean was making was music to Danielle's ears. 

She raised her hands, sliding them up and down Sean's inner thighs. Danielle looked up. Sean looked daze and her hair was plastered to her forehead. Danielle smiled. Her thumb rubbed Sean's clit and Sean shuddered, head bowing. Danielle's smile widened. She pushed a finger inside her. It went easily. Sean _whined_. 

Danielle started to thrust the finger, mouth on Sean's clit. She licked it then added another finger. She curled them. Sean's hand was on Danielle's head. Danielle thrusted her fingers in and out of Sean, teeth on her clit. Sean's hand curled into a fist. Danielle's scalp ached but in a good way. She kept her hand moving and licked the wetness that got on it. Sean was panting and Danielle could feel that her knees were shaking. 

Danielle moved her hand faster and sucked on Sean's clit. Sean comes with loud gasp. Danielle lapped it all up with relish. Sean slumped against the stall wall. Her chest was heaving. Danielle looked up at her. 'You okay?' she asked. 

Sean looked at her, eyes focusing. 'You're terrible,' she gasped. Danielle laughed. She stood up, pulling Sean's panties and skirt back up. She ran her fingers across the panties' waistband to make sure it was in place. She moved her hand to place it on Sean's hip. Sean reached down to button her skirt. 

'Can I get two bags of Chock-O-Crisps this time?' Danielle asked. 

'Yeah,' Sean mumbled, 'did you do that just so I'd say yes?' 

'I did it because I wanted to,' Danielle answered, she kissed Sean's cheek. She let go then stepped back. She unlocked the door and walked out of the stall. She went to the sinks. She turned on the tap and gathered some water in her hand, cleaning the lower half of her face. Danielle took out her handkerchief and wiped her face. Sean went to stand next to her. She took out her lip balm from her shoulder bag. She put it on, Danielle watching her. Sean put it back into her bag. 

She looked at Danielle. 'Are we going?' Sean asked. Danielle blinked then nodded. They walked out of the restroom and went back to grocery shopping.


End file.
